The Truth within
by Raven2194
Summary: Season 2 when lucas finds out the truth about Brooke
1. My encounter

disclaimer: I Do not own One tree Hill unfortunately i would do it much different

* * *

My name is Lucas Scott I live with my mother Karen Roe she had me at a young age. My father didn't want me so I just call him Dan Scott. My uncle is more of a father to me his name is Keith Scott. My so-called dad has an other son named Nathan Scott at first we weren't as close as we are sort of now. We used to be enemies at first but then we got close when he started to date Haley James-Scott and when I started playing basketball for the Tree Hill Ravens. I am a great friend with Peyton Sawyer until I messed up big with her and her best friend Brooke Davis. When I was with Brooke Davis I cheated on her with Peyton. I was trying so hard to fix my mistake with Brooke and Peyton until I found out that Brooke was pregnant but then to come to find out it wasn't true deep down I actually wanted her to be pregnant but at the same time I was relieved. I couldn't face Tree Hill anymore so I wanted to leave with my uncle Keith to forget all my mistakes that I did to my friends and family.

I returned back to Tree Hill to find out a huge surprise. One night I saw Brooke and Peyton on the Beach fooling around when I notice that Brooke belly has grown out. I was shocked and scared at the same time but I had to ask her that one question she told me a while ago. I walked on the beach to see them. They were both shocked but Brooke looked scared. "Are you Pregnant Brooke?" I asked her looking into her eyes hoping she wasn't. She looked up at me. "Yes." She said looking up at me I was shocked beyond belief. "You lied to me saying you weren't pregnant Brooke! How Far you?" I yelled I was so mad I wanted to punch something that she lied to me about something as important as this. "Of course I lied to you the way you looked at me. When you called me a whore. You are not trust worthy for what you did to Peyton's and I friendship. I am about 7 months Pregnant. When I found out I was 3 months and 3 weeks pregnant." She said to me looking at me seriously. I started to get nervous about how I'm going to tell my mom about this again.

* * *

I hoped you like it tell me if i need to have lots of details and give me your honest Opinion


	2. Talking with mom

disclaimer: I Do not own One tree Hill unfortunately i would do it much different

* * *

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Brooke was pregnant. I needed to walk away from this because if I didn't I would say things I didn't mean I had to go talk to my mom even if it means the end of my life. I was walking home thinking about what I'm going to do with Brooke because I wanted to be around the baby when he or she grows up. I also was thinking about how I was going to tell people and especially my mom. When I looked up I realized I was at my house. That's when I started to get nervous. I walked up my stairs. When I got to the door I was hesitating to open the door to see my mom. When I finally gotten the guts to open the door. I walked through the hall straight to the kitchen where she was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hi Lucas your back." She said getting up to give me a hug. I tried to make it look like nothing was wrong but she notice when I tense up. "What is wrong Lucas?" she asked me.

"I have something to tell you about Brooke. She lied to me again because she didn't want me to worry. When I saw her today her belly was big I went to confront her and she told me that she was pregnant and she is about 7 months and I'm scared that she wont trust me to help her with the baby." I finished waiting for my mom to say something or do something it felt like eternity when she finally did.

"Well the first thing you should do is talk to Brooke about letting you and me help her out because its going to be hard if she doesn't have any help." She answered. It kind of shocked me because I thought she would slap me again.

"Ok I will go find out in a bit I have something I want to go plan out." I said walking away quickly.

"Alright but make sure you talk to her about it Lucas!" She yelled at me.

* * *

Next time its going to be serious talk/argument between Brooke and Lucas also what is he planning to do.


	3. What happens when yelling

Disclaimer: I don't own One tree Hill

* * *

I was driving to Brooke's house the one with the red door. I walked to the door where her bedroom is. I knocked on her door still wondering what I was going to say to her. When the door opened I had gotten extremely nervous. When she notice at me she wasn't that surprise.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked starting to glare at me.

"I want to talk about the baby and why you lied to me about being pregnant." I demand more than asked.

"First I told you why I didn't want you knowing about me being pregnant and I am telling you one more time. I didn't want you to know because I want you to have a good future and I didn't want you to resent me for ruining your future even if you deserve what you did to me and Peyton's friendship also I cant trust you like I use to be able to." She finally answered looking at me very upset.

"Don't you think it's my decision to decide if I wanted to be in our child's life even if you didn't want me to? I am the father I should have a say I don't want to be like Dan and I won't be if you allow me to help you out Brooke Please?" I begged her.

"Lucas this is not your decision okay this is mine since you called me a whore Lucas and when you tried messing with my friendship! You did this to yourself Lucas you wanted to be a jerk. This is mainly about you. I don't trust you anymore Lucas and that is not going to change for a while for what you did to me!" She yelled at me so angry.

"Brooke that was 3 months ago I didn't mean to treat you like that I'm so sorry. I never met to hurt you Brooke. Please allow me to help you. I can do anything you want me to if you allowed me to Brooke! Please just allow me my mom even offer to help you Brooke. Just Trust me this once Brooke! " I yelled back at her.

"Lucas I don't want to talk about this anymore! Just leave me alone! Don't come b-black! UGGHHH!" She yelled at me starting to hold her belly. I ran over to her.

"Brooke what's wrong?" I asked her quickly.

"Take me to the hospital quickly Lucas!" she yelled at me. I quickly picked her up and got her out of the house I walked quickly to my car trying not to drop her. Put her down when I got close to my car. I opened the door. When she sat down I shut the door and rushed to the other side of the car. I put my keys into the enations. When I did I shifted to drive and put my foot on the gas pedal I didn't stop for anything. When I got to the hospital I quickly jumped out quickly and ran to the other side to open the door I rushed her in screaming.

"We need some help something is wrong with her and our baby." I yelled the nurses rushed over to her.

"We will take her from her sir." The nurse said. I just nodded.

"Lucas call Peyton for me please?" Brooke asked me.

"Alright Brooke I will." I told her as the nurse took her away.

I called Peyton, my mom, Nathan and Haley to come to the hospital quickly. When they got here I filled them all in on what happened. They were all a little shock on what was going on here. The nurse came out of Brooke's room.

"Is there any news on Brooke?" I asked the nurse.

"is there a Peyton Sawyer and a Karen Roe because Brooke would like you to come and be by her side while she gives birth to her child." The nurse said. I felt a little a little hurt but it was understand able.

"OK!" they all said in unison together. They all walked into her room to talk about it.

3 hours later Brooke gave birth to my child. When my mom came out she had a smile on her face. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"If you try hard enough to prove to Brooke that you care. You will win her trust back slowly but surely you just have to let her do things on her own terms but right now she wants you to come in to meet your new baby Lucas. Brooke will be also living with us because her parents kicked her out of her home because she was pregnant but they allowed her to stay until she gave birth to the child and wanted her to give it up for adoption." My mom told me. I notice she wasn't giving away the baby's sex to me. I smiled inside.

"Okay mom. I will do whatever it takes." I told her. Walking into Brooke's room.

"Hey." She said. Looking up at me smiling up at me.

"Hey. So what is our baby's gender?" I asked her curious with excitement.

"Our baby is a boy and I want to name him Noah Nathan Scott because he deserves it for the person that he is today." Brooke said to me but I was still a little shock.

"OK. That is understandable Brooke. Does anybody else know?" I asked her.

"No not yet but they will soon I just wanted to make sure you knew first. Who would you like the godfather to be?" she asked me smiling.

"I would like Keith to be if that is alright with you. How about the godmother?" I asked her.

"That's a good idea. Peyton of course. Would you like to hold him?" she asked me I hesitated a bit.

"Yes I would love to." I said as she handed me Noah into my arms. I smiled in the inside. "He is so beautiful he has your hair." I said smiling at her.

"He has your eyes." She said smiling up at him.

* * *

Tell if i need more details or anything else

it should get quite interesting soon


	4. Coming home

Disclaimer: i do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

When I was done holding Noah I handed him back to Brooke when everyone started to come in.

"So what did you name him?" Nathan asked them smiling.

"We decide to name him Noah Nathan Scott because we wanted to have his uncles name for the middle name for the person you became because of Haley." Brooke said smiling down at Noah.

"Who are the godparents?" Karen asked her a little curious more about the godfather.

"The godmother is Peyton and the godfather is Keith." Brooke said.

"Oh my are you serious? I would be honored to be his godfather." Keith said smiling at Brooke and I.

"I am so happy that you choose me for the godmother I am so thankful for this Brooke." Peyton said in almost tears. Haley was happy.

"If I have child in the near future Haley you would defendant be the godmother because of how helpful you been with my pregnancy for the last couple of months." When Brooke said that I was very shocked I looked at Haley so fast. She started to look nervous. I just left it alone for now because I didn't want to make a big fuss in the hospital.

Brooke and Noah was released out of the hotel after 4 days with in that time I went shopping for baby stuff with Haley, and Peyton because Brooke didn't have a lot of stuff for the baby. She only had a crib, a few cloths, diapers, and wipes. When we went I decide it was time to talk to Haley about her knowing that Brooke was Pregnant.

"Haley did you know that Brooke was pregnant and didn't tell me?" I asked her looking at her.

"Yes but I couldn't tell you she made me promise and you weren't so happy when me and Nathan got married Lucas. Plus you did hurt her." Haley said a little upset.

"Haley I'm not mad that you kept this from me I just wanted to know why. Oh I was just shocked at first I didn't mean to make you think I was angry with you. I am happy that you help her out for me Haley." I said to her giving her a hug.

"Your welcome even though I was helping Brooke and Peyton out." Haley said smiling.

"You know that I have the best friend and sister-in-law." I said smiling down at her.

"Yeah well your not bad yourself." Haley said hitting my shoulder smiling.

We had fun buying stuff for the baby and bringing it to my bedroom. We also fix up my room with two twin beds so Brooke can be close to the baby and I can help her out any time of the night if she needed it. I talked to my mom to watch the baby when we were in school and she agreed. When it was finally time to pick up Brooke and the baby. I put the car seat in the car. I drove to the hospital still thinking about what just happen for the last 5 days I returned to Tree Hill to be honest I'm quite excited about it having a baby with Brooke. I can't wait to prove to her that I can be trusted. When I pulled up to the hospital she was waiting in a wheel chair with Noah in her arms. I got out of my car to help her out.

"I can put him in the car for you Brooke." I said while coming to the other side of the car.

"Alright." She said handing him into my arms. I opened the door and put him in the car nicely. I buckled him up and shut the door so I can go help Brooke out. I opened the door for her and held my hand out for her. She hesitated to grab my hand out first but then she took it. I helped her out of the chair and walked her to the car. When she got in I shut the door. I walked to the other side to jump in the car. I drove off it was silent for a while. "Thank you for helping me out and agreeing with your mom to let me stay at your house Lucas." Brooke said to me.

"It's no big deal Brooke I would love to help you and Noah out. I do care for you." I tell her.

"We should sit down and talk about what we are going to do when we get to your house." She tells me.

"Yeah we can talk about when we get to our home Brooke." I told her. After that we stopped talking until we got to our home. I got out of the car to grab Noah out of the car. I also went to the other side to help Brooke out of the car and we walked together to our bedroom door. Once we stood outside I smiled at her. "You deserve to be happy Brooke even if it takes you forever to trust me again especially after that huge mistake I made. " I told her before I opened the door. When I opened the door she had a huge surprise for her.

* * *

what did lucas do for decoration for Brooke and his new room together?


End file.
